rwbyfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Grimm
"Enquanto a humanidade puder se lembrar de andar pela superfície de Remnant, eles também devem se lembrar dessa força perversa." - World of Remnant: Episódio 3 Grimm, ou criaturas de grimm, são os antagonistas universais de RWBY, habitando diversas partes de Remnant. Eles são descritos como "criaturas da destruição" sem alma; portanto, eles são incapazes de usar aura. Eles também são atraídos por sentimentos negativos - como a inveja, a tristeza, a solidão e o ódio - muitas vezes rodeando a fonte dessas emoções. Em algum ponto da história, culturas antigas acreditavam que os grimm eram animais possuídos por espíritos malignos ou que eram espíritos de animais torturados. História De acordo com Qrow Branwen, os grimm foram criados pelo Deus das Trevas para destruir as criações da vida de seu irmão mais velho. Eventualmente, os irmãos encerraram a sua rivalidade e decidiram criar os humanos, no entanto, apesar do envolvimento do deus mais jovem na criação da humanidade, os grimm ainda eram deixados para vagar por Remnant como seus predadores. Os grimm tem estado em uma guerra existencial com a humanidade desde que se pode lembrar, sempre procurando destruí-los e tudo o que eles criaram. No início, parecia que eles teriam sucesso, pois os humanos não tinham forças para lutar e resistir contra eles. No entanto, os humanos descobriram o poder do Dust e, com isso, os grimm foram expulsos. Durante esse tempo, os humanos desfrutaram de um tempo de paz e logo formaram seus próprios reinos, que cresceram e prosperaram. No entanto, esses tempos não durariam para sempre. Apesar de que os grimm sejam inicialmente incapazes de raciocinar, o que faz com que eles simplesmente ataquem qualquer humano à vista, alguns grimm são tão poderosos que foram capazes de sobreviver por centenas de anos. Naquela época, eles evoluíram e aprenderam com as suas experiências na luta contra a humanidade. Isso os ensinou a terem paciência para evitar sofrer baixas desnecessárias em conflitos fúteis; ao invés disso, eles preferem ficar por perto das fronteiras da humanidade, esperando uma oportunidade de se aproximar e então finalmente atacar. Por causa disso, a humanidade está sempre correndo em constante perigo, mesmo em tempos de aparente paz. Bartholomew Oobleck relata isso no episódio "Search and Destroy" quando ele diz a Ruby Rose como algumas espécies, como o Goliath, se tornaram inteligentes com o decorrer dos anos. Os grimm também, por muitos anos, dificultaram as viagens por terra e as possibilidades de comunicação entre os Reinos. Após a Grande Guerra de Remnant oitenta anos antes do início da série, a invenção e a produção das torres CCTS substituíram os sistemas de comunicação fúteis por terra pelos recursos instantâneos das mensagens eletrônicas sem fio. Além disso, os grimm parecem ser as espécies predominantes no mundo de Remnant, pois os humanos e os faunos parecem estar limitados a quatro assentamentos primários conhecidos como reinos, que são protegidos pelos caçadores, e por várias aldeias que existem nesse meio também. As tentativas dos reinos de se expandirem para além de suas fronteiras são muitas vezes enfrentadas com dificuldade e até mesmo fracasso, assim como houve a perda de um setor inteiro da cidade de Vale para os grimm. Biologia No episódio "The Next Step", o nascimentos dos grimm são mostrados através de Beowolves emergindo das poças negras da Terra das Trevas. No entanto, a maioria da humanidade não tem conhecimento das origens dos grimm. Culturas humanas antigas acreditavam que os grimm eram animais possuídos por espíritos malignos ou mesmo pelos espíritos torturados dos próprios animais. Essa teoria foi refutada com o passar do tempo após estudos posteriores devido em parte à descoberta de muitas outras espécies de grimm que não possuem contrapartes animais, como Creeps. Com a descoberta de novos tipos de grimm todos os dias, os cientistas acabaram ficando com muito mais perguntas do que respostas. Os grimm vem em muitas formas e tamanhos; o último parece ser um fator de idade. Os grimm são muito biodiversos, pois estes indivíduos diferentes podem nascer com um tamanho maior ou menor, com armaduras, espinhos, etc. Dizem que eles são as únicas criaturas existentes sem uma alma, sendo assim privadas do uso de aura, apesar delas compensarem isso com força, durabilidade e selvageria. Alguns grimm até mesmo têm habilidades especiais como possessão ou uso de raios e fogo. Os grimm são atraídos por sentimentos negativos, como tristeza, hostilidade, raiva e medo, e até mesmo se reúnem em áreas que, mesmo tendo sido há muito tempo abandonadas, ainda guardam traços e resquícios desses sentimentos. Este comportamento pode até levá-los a participar de um ataque em conjunto se os seres humanos que estão sendo atacados começarem a entrar em pânico. Grimm normalmente formam grupos ou outros tipos de grandes agrupamentos com outros membros de suas próprias espécies específicas. Enquanto alguns grimm solitários podem se desgarrar de sua matilha por horas ou até mesmo meses, eles inevitavelmente voltarão ao seu grupo para continuar o seu impulso instintivo pela caça ao povo de Remnant e a destruição de quaisquer criações associadas a eles. Quanto mais um grimm vive, maior ele se torna, como a espécie do Nevermore, que podem crescer do tamanho de uma ave de rapina comum, até se tornar uma fera do tamanho de um pterossauro, depois de centenas de anos. Embora os grimm tenha uma natureza muito imprudente e agressiva durante a juventude, os grimm mais velhos que conseguiram sobreviver têm a tendência de aprender com suas experiências. Embora algumas vezes exijam centenas de anos, as experiências acumuladas pelos grimm ao longo do tempo sobrevivendo às batalhas com o homem podem levá-los a tomar precauções. Essa forma perversa de autopreservação pode até levá-los a evitar completamente conflitos desnecessários. No entanto, apesar dessa capacidade de aprendizado, a sua hostilidade instintiva ainda permanece, como é possível reparar a preferência que eles tem em patrulhar as fronteiras dos reinos em busca de qualquer fraqueza que possam algum dia explorar. Isso mostra que, apesar de toda a sua aparente inteligência, os grimm mais velhos simplesmente usam isso como um meio de se tornarem mais eficazes em seu impulso para matar. Grimm não demonstram inimizade com os animais normais, os confrontando apenas por disputas territoriais. Humanos e faunos são as únicas raças que os grimm atacam à vista. Grimm também podem optar por não comer, e acredita-se que eles não realmente não precisam de alimento. Quando um grimm morre, a sua forma corpórea evapora, impedindo que estudos anatômicos ou biológicos possam ser feitos. Isso também significa que os caçadores que matam por esporte não podem fazer dos corpos dos grimm os seus troféus. Também é interessante se notar que os grimm geralmente morrem quando estão em cativeiro, se eles não podem matar seus captores ou escapar primeiro, o que significa que eles não podem ser mantidos vivos por meios normais. Se a teoria de que grimm não precisam se alimentar for verdadeira, pode ser possível que eles sobrevivam de emoções negativas ou ao ato de matar em si. Existe também um método ainda desconhecido para unir a anatomia de um grimm a um corpo humano, como visto com o braço esquerdo de Cinder Fall. No entanto, existem duas fraquezas críticas para aqueles que decidem passar por este processo. Primeiro, a aura não pode proteger a parte grimm devido a natureza sem alma do grimm. Segundo, o usuário humano se torna vulnerável ao poder dos guerreiros de Olhos Prateados devido à fraqueza dos grimm ao poder deles. Por outro lado, o usuário também passa a adquirir várias habilidades. Uma dessas habilidades é o poder de absorver a força e assimilar os poderes de uma Donzela. Outra habilidade é o poder de elasticidade; Cinder Fall foi capaz de estender seu braço esquerdo de grimm por vários metros enquanto ainda aparentava manter a força física. O usuário também parece "sangrar" da mesma forma que os grimm pela de fumaça negra - da mesma forma que um grimm real evapora ao morrer. Além disso, Cinder ainda sente uma dor intensa quando os olhos prateados de Ruby foram ativados e quando um fragmento de vidro perfurou o seu braço durante o seu duelo com Raven Branwen. Espécies de grimm Trívia * Os grimm seguem um padrão de cores: vermelho, branco, preto e um pouco amarelo. ** Estas são todas as cores das quatro personagens principais. * O nome dado para as criaturas de grimm pode ser uma referência aos Irmãos Grimm e aos Contos de Grimm, uma famosa coleção clássica de contos de fadas alemães compilados por estes irmãos. Algumas destas histórias incluem "Chapeuzinho Vermelho", "Branca de Neve" e "João e Maria", que servem de inspiração para os personagens de RWBY. ** Em "The Lost Fable", Jinn refere-se aos grimm como "Os grimm dos Irmãos" (The Brother's Grimm), fazendo uma alusão com "Os Irmãos Grimm". ** Além disso, a palavra grimm em alemão significa fúria, ira, ferocidade ou tristeza. * Quando são mortos, sabe-se que grimm emitem uma fumaça. Mais tarde é confirmado no episódio "Grimm" de RWBY: World of Remnant que os grimm se dissolvem quando morrem. A mesma fumaça pode ser vista quando um grimm sofre uma lesão em seu corpo, semelhante ao jeito que os humanos sangram. * Os membros da White Fang usam as Máscaras de Grimm porque os humanos os trataram como monstros, então eles usariam os rostos dos monstros como um símbolo. * Todos os efeitos sonoros vocais das criaturas de grimm são feitos por William Orendorff. * Cinder foi capaz de invocar um inseto desconhecido, parecido com grimm, de sua luva. * RWBY: Grimm Eclipse tem esse nome pois as criaturas são inimigos comuns no jogo. * No mangá, o Arma Gigas é descrito como sendo um grimm possuído, tendo sido criado pela fusão de várias espécies diferentes de grimm. * De acordo com o Volume 3 DVD Directors' Commentary, a capacidade do Wyvern de gerar grimm oferece uma pista de sua criação. Referências # Rooster Teeth Twitter # Volume 1 Directors Commentary "The Emerald Forest" # IMDB # Volume 3 DVD Directors' Commentary Chapter 10